Accident waiting to happen
by BobHarley
Summary: My first Fanfic, be as critical or nice as you like, i just enjoyed writing it. Yet another Deathnote has appeared and a rather strange shinigami to go with it.
1. Chapter 1

She knew she'd dropped it in Japan. It was the Kanto region, she thought, she hoped. No, she was pretty sure it was here somewhere. Whereabouts though? The Kanto region was too large to search for something so small. She just had to get it back. What if a human had picked it up? So many places, so many people. Casis crouched over the edge of a tall building looking down on the crowds of people rushing around, how was she supposed to find it now?

The large screen on the opposite side of the street flickered to a special news bulletin of some sort. She didn't pay much attention to it but carried on searching. She moved along the edge of the building not taking her eyes of the street below her and jumped up onto the next building. She hung over the edge trying to get the best view possible and carried on scouring the people. Now getting very exasperated, she spread her wings and took to the air. The white leather like material that trailed of the skeletal frame that was her wings fluttered and danced about as she beat her wings. She soared over to land on the giant screen and looked through the masses of people anxiously trying to find her book.

She saw someone looking up at her she had to search to find them again but sure enough a young boy was looking up at her. He looked so shocked, not as shocked she was though. He'd seen her? He pointed up and tugged at his mums clothing. His mum turned to look up and gasped. She held her child close as she stared up in horror.

This was bad, terrible, a disaster. Casis looked around in panic and found yet more trouble. Everybody was staring up in terror at her. How could this happen?

"I ... I don't believe it" the voice called out loud from the screen below. Casis looked down with a confused look on her face, one that may as well have been permanent with the amount of time she used it. She hung over the edge of the screen and saw a, now dead, man being pulled off screen. It took her about a minute to figure out that everybody was staring at the screen not her. She had enough time to catch sight of the name placed on the desk; Lind L Tailor.

"Kira ... you can actually kill people without direct contact."

Casis could have had a heart attack herself. Somebody had used the deathnote, her deathnote. She had to find them but how? They killed someone on national TV! She flew down to landed on a lamppost and carried on searching. The sooner she found it the better. Everywhere she looked people were frozen on the spot staring at the screen ion unison.

She spotted a pair of eyes gazing at her. She looked around to make sure she wasn't making the same mistake again but there was nothing there. The little boy pointed up at her again trying to show the strange creature to his mum. This time a girl a fair few years older than him ushered him along telling him it was rude to point.

Casis followed them hoping she'd finally found her deathnote. She swooped down and landed next to the family of three. She walked alongside the young boy.

"can you see me?" she wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

"See mum. The strange big bird thing on the lamppost." The confused look appeared on Casis' face again, she'd been called a fair few thing but "big bird thing" was a new one to he.

"Umm... I'm actually a shi-"

"There's nothing there Soren. Come on" the mother grabbed her boys hand and pulled him along.

"Aren't you a bit old to be having Imaginary friends?" his sister sneered at him.

"I'm telling the truth though! It's right next to you Rin" The girl turned around and yelled. She ran behind her brother.

"It's gonna get me Soren!" she mocked. Her brother glared at her "you little baka" she hit her brothers head just hard enough so she didn't get into trouble with her mum.

"Rin don't tease your brother and Soren there's nothing there so stop this nonsense. We're nearly home now."


	2. Chapter 2

Casis had frozen on the spot when the girl had yelled. Humans were too confusing for her. When she came back to her senses she realised they'd gone. She took a while checking the houses and eventually found them. She found Rin and her mother sitting on the sofa in front of the television. She moved upstairs to find the young boy.

The first room she went into seemed to be built entirely of books; they were everywhere and filled every shelf. Even the computer desk was littered with a few. There was no sign of Soren so she moved on to the next room.

This one was more promising. Blue and green. Everything here was slightly smaller. A small bed, small shelves, small table, small chair with a small boy sat on it. He leaned over his desk scribbling away. Casis sat on the bed and watched him for a minute before interrupting.

"Hello?"

The boy kept on writing and didn't turn at the sound of the voice. He replied "Hello"

"I… um… I think you have something of mine."

Soren finished up what he was writing and turned to face Casis. "This note book thing?" He said holding up the black note book he'd been writing in. Casis gave a nod. "Yes I thought as much"

"I dropped it, rather clumsy of me really. It's now your property, seeing as you picked it up."

Soren turned the notebook in his hands "what does it say on the front" he traced his finger over the foreign text.

"It says Deathnote"

"Deathnote? Well, that would make sense. If I write someone's name in her they die right?"

"If you have the face of that person in your head, then yes."

"And if I write a date after it their name, they will die on that day?"

"Yes they will" Soren gave a sigh at this, he was pretty sure already but now he knew for certain, there was nothing he could do.

"Then I'll have to use this for good. Killing people is never good but if it save the lives of other innocent people you are doing good"

"It seems strange that such a young boy has such high morals"

"My teachers always said I was very mature for my age" Casis seemed satisfied by this answer; she wasn't one to think too deeply about things.

"I've been helping Kira, killing off criminals that could harm people if they strike again." He said trying to make some kind of conversation. Casis just nodded. "I'm Soren by the way"

"I'm Casis. I'm glad my Deathnote did not fall into the wrong hands."

"That could have been terrible," Soren agreed "the death toll could've been huge" he said pulling up a news website on his computer.

"Umm… Soren, could you tell me. Who is Kira?" she saw the headline on the website; Kira Vs L. "And who is L?"

"Do you not live on this world then?"

"No, the Shinigami live in another realm."

"Another realm, full of Shinigami"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be you know"

"Ok." Soren turned his attention back to the question. "Kira is the new god of this world, he punishes criminals. He judges them and kills whoever he thinks is unworthy to live in this world. Some say he's just a mass murderer like those he kills, killing anybody is a crime. Others say he's doing the world a favour by ridding the world of criminals. It's a fact that crime has been reduced since Kira started killing criminals. I think he's doing good in the world, though he sometimes judges harshly. What if somebody was framed or the victim had actually committed suicide, I don't think he takes the time to read over the files on the cases, there's not always conclusive evidence."

"So he uses a Deathnote?"

"He must do, he kills without contact and only needs a name and face. L is the person trying to catch him. It appears to be quite a battle of wits I'm sure it will get very interesting, if it's put into public view, I expect most will be kept secret either by Kira or L and his team or both. L is the best detective in the world, so Kira must be pretty smart even though he did give himself away by killing Taylor on the TV, I expect he'll be more careful now he has more of an idea about how smart his enemy is."

"Yes that would make sense." Casis was quite amazed by the young boy's intelligence, she could never begin to be as quick minded as him, and he was so young. She really felt like an idiot.

"You're not an idiot, I am very smart and so is my sister. There're plenty of people out there who aren't as smart as you, Casis. I know it. In fact I know a few people."

"Hmm? How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"What? You just said you felt stupid."

"I did? Oh, I must have been thinking aloud."

"Hmm, maybe you are that stupid"

"Oh"

"I was joking Casis, I meant what I said before, whether you think aloud or not."

"You're a very nice person Soren."

They both went into silence again. Soren turned to his computer and started searching for case files on serious criminal offences. He pulled up a window on a murder case where little evidence had been found against the suspected culprit. He closed the file and opened up another; two men had planned and carried out an attack on a young woman, the DNA under her nails and fingerprints on her body and a weapon served as conclusive evidence that the men had been the culprits. He opened up the Deathnote and wrote down the names of these two criminals. He carried on researching case files and judging people just as Kira did.

Casis leaned over him watching, she was happy that such a nice person had found her Deathnote and now she could be his Shinigami.

Soren kept searching well into the night, the only interruption being his mum telling to get off the computer and get to bed. Trust that he would do this she went to bed herself. Eventually he did turn of his computer and pick up the Deathnote. His desk was still slightly illuminated by the glow of his clock that read 11:48. He assumed it would take effect as soon as possible. He yawned as he got up. Next door, in his sister's room, he slipped the note amongst the masses of books on the shelves. He tiptoed back to his room and got into his bed. "Good bye, Casis"

Slightly confused, the Shinigami replied, "night Soren." He soon drifted off, it was too late for him to stay up worrying.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin was a light sleeper

Rin was a light sleeper. When she heard movement next door she rubbed her eyes but didn't move from her bed. She saw a small shadow move across her room. Soren didn't stay there long. When she heard the familiar creak of floorboards from the next room, she carefully slide out of her bed and padded across the floor to where Soren had been. She peered at the books, whatever he'd hidden was either here or it wouldn't be found again. She started pulling out books and replacing them. Soren was smart, if he wanted her to find it would be here somewhere, if he wanted it hidden forever he had his own way to hide things just like she did. They were probably smart enough to get away with murder but had the morals not to do it.

After searching three shelves of books, Rin found a small gap between two of the books on the bottom shelf. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She wasn't sure why; she was finding thing her brother had hidden in her room all the time. He'd wanted her to find it though, even after ages, she'd find it and he knew that. He'd come in the middle of the night to hide it, why was he so urgent to hide it, what couldn't have waited until morning? She realised her heart was beating hard against her chest as she knelt down to the bottom shelf. The dark shadow in the miniscule gap seemed foreboding to her. She hesitated as she reached towards the book that concealed the unknown object. She couldn't think what had come over her, what was hidden in the book that made her like this? She was always calm and logical but there was no logical reason for her to be afraid. She shook her head and pulled out the book; the dark shadow slid to the floor. Rin replaced the book she had pulled out without moving her eyes from the book that had fell open on the floor.

She leant down and picked it up, to find it was rather flimsy; a notebook? There wasn't enough light to tell. She pushed herself up off the floor and wandered over to her bed where she flicked through the book. Turning the light by her bed on she noticed the cover had English writing on. She read it carefully, determining that it read Deathnote. A strange thing to have on the front of a book and her English was quite good, she was sure that was what was written.

Bearing the legend on the front in mind she turned to look at the inside. All of it was hand written Japanese; just the first few pages. She held the book closer to the light so she could read the scruffy writing she recognised as her brother's. The first line read:

Anyone's name written in this book will die

Rin wondered why her brother would write this if he didn't mean it and why would he leave it for her? She kept reading.

The writer must have the face of that person on their mind at the time for the Deathnote to work

If a cause of death is not specified then the person will die of a heart attack 40 seconds after their name is written

The note went on like this for two more pages. You could control people's actions before their death, you couldn't misspell the name 6 times, there can be 6 active Deathnotes in the human world at any one time. Rin took in all of the information before deciding to rip the pages out and shred them, she didn't want anyone else knowing the rules and methods of the notebook. She looked at the next page in the book. At the top was written: Shinigami: Casis and beneath was a note.

Rin,

Shinigami are frightening creatures but don't make a scene when you first see Casis, as no one else will be able to see or hear her, anyone nearby will think you're insane. You'll soon learn she's no threat at all, unless you count her stupidity (please don't say I wrote that, it would hurt her and I think of her as a good friend now). I hope you find a good use for the Deathnote and my instructions were useful for when you use it.

I love you

Soren


	4. Chapter 4

Rin: I'm taking ages to update aren't I?  
I'm sorry, I seem to get easily distracted but now I've got a new character I'm writing a lot more. I haven't put any of these messages on before because I haven't really had the time.

Rin: raises eyebrows

Me: ok so I've been playing minesweeper and forget to leave a message for people.

Rin: may I add, you still haven't won a game.

Me: So anyway thanks for the two reviews. They're very much appreciated. I'm glad someone enjoys my writing. Hope you carry on enjoying it, here's the next chapter.

So he'd wanted her to find this, he knew that she would get it. Why did he have to write this though? Why not tell her? Absentmindedly she turned the pages on the book. On each page was a list of names. Names of all different languages. All of them were criminals, the lowest scum of the Earth, next to Kira. Rin knew that they were but she didn't believe that anyone should destroy their own soul to rid the world of these people who made the other people in the world what they are.

She sighed as she turned the last page of names. What was going on? This was all too farfetched; Shinigami and Deathnotes. Her attention was drawn back to the note as she noticed a folded piece of paper loose in the book . it lay on the page she'd opened it to. She tentatively opened it up and found Soren's writing scrawled on the page again. He'd written that days date and his own name; Soren Tashiro.

Rin couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the name. No, she was jumping to conclusions, he wouldn't do this. She compared the paper to that of the deathnote to find it matched. Rin remembered back to the rules; once a name is written it can not be undone. Rin ran her hands through her hair wondering why Soren would do this. He couldn't have done it on purpose but how could someone write their own name by accident? He would of had to be oblivious to the power of the deathnote then. She turned to the front of the book to find that a page had been ripped out of the front of the book. It had been the first thing he'd written. He'd gotten the date wrong, he often mucked up with numbers for some reason. A tear slid down her cheek as she listened to the silence of the room next door.

She sat there for what seemed like hours before she realised she'd been tracing over her brother's name, she turned to look at the glowing numbers of the clock by her bed. It took a moment for the blurred numbers to register in her mind. It was half past twelve, half an hour since Soren had put the book in her room.

Unable to sleep, she went into her brothers room, hovering in the doorway before she built up the courage to go in. She knelt by his bed. Tears were sliding down her face faster now. She leant over and pushed her hand through his hair. She kissed his cheek. It was still warm.

"I love you" She heard her cracked voice barely able to whisper the words. She sank back to the floor and grasped his hand. She didn't want to stay here having to face the image of her brother but she found herself unable to move away. She simply couldn't leave him.

Once a name is written it cannot be undone.

The rule echoed around her head. She couldn't do anything.

She awoke, still next to her brother bed. Her neck ached and her face was still wet with tears, now even her hair was damp and clung to her cheek. She got up unable to look at her brother. She went back to her own room and put her school things in her bag. She showered, ate breakfast and was out of the house before her mum had even woken up as was usual on a school day.

She went the long way to school, through the park. She was quite all morning but no one seemed to notice, she normally kept herself to herself anyway. It wasn't until her second lesson that she noticed she'd packed the deathnote in her bag. She pulled it out and set it on the desk. She sighed and stared at the book. She had to know it was real. The only way to do that was to use it herself. She took a pen from her pencil case and put it to the paper ready to write. She looked around the classroom for someone she could write down. The teacher? There were rumours going round that he had a criminal record. The stories ranged from theft to rape but you couldn't believe those sorts of stories. He was a terrible teacher though; he dealt out detentions whenever possible, he never taught anything to the class then punished them for their low grades. That wasn't enough to kill him. The argument went back and forth in Rin's mind. Eventually she put the book back in her bag still blank.

You could only decide whether a person should live or die when you know every detail of their life, how their mind works, what they were, what they could be. You could never decide who should live and die and be right.

She endured two more lessons of boredom and lunchtime in between; her friend, Makoto, was on holiday and wouldn't be back until next week so she was alone for most of the day. In the last lesson she sat next to Shigeru. They were good friends but never really talked outside of lessons. He had his own friends and Rin had Makoto.

"Hey Rin! Seems like ages since I've talked to you." Shigeru had a skip in his step as he landed his back on the desk and sat down on the chair next to Rin.

"It has been a week now, what with those two days off last week" Rin replied with a big grin on her face. Something about Shigeru always made her smile. They chatted about the usual stuff for the first half of the lesson before the teacher came round and told them to get on with their work.

"Damn, I never get this stuff." Shigeru whispered.

"Pay attention then, the teacher explained it."

"Well I was talking to you. I'm blaming you if I fail Biology. Look you have all the answers and you never pay attention. I never even saw you writing that down."

"Girls can multitask"

"Exactly you have an advantage." He nicked her workbook and started looking at the answers. He copied the first couple of answers before handing it back. "That ought to even it out." Rin didn't bother arguing. Shigeru was too strong and would just hold it out of her each. Instead she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not going to bother lecturing you. It's just a waste of breath isn't it"

"Ah, so you've finally realised. I'll miss your rants though."

Rin went to write in her book again and realised she'd took the Deathnote out again. What was with that thing? She picked it up and went to put it in her bag but was interrupted by Shigeru grabbing it.

"What's this then?"

"Nothing really, Just a notebook." Rin reached over to try and grab the book back but he held it out of reach.

"Why's the front cover in English. Damn it you know I'm terrible at English. Tell me what it says."

"No, Shigeru, give it back"

"If it's so unimportant, why are you so desperate to get it back? Oh, is it a diary? Tell me what it says. Tell me! If you tell me I'll give it you back."

"No, you won't give it back so no, I won't tell you what it means and no, it's not a diary, I don't even own one." Rin was trying to be serious but the smile Shigeru always seemed to give her was not going away.

"You know me well Rin. You should also know that I won't give up."

"I also know you well enough to know that you're too lazy to look it up so if I don't tell you, you won't find out."

Shigeru considered this and realise she was right. He grabbed a pen and copied the legend onto his hand. "Now I can get someone to tell me what it means." He returned to looking through the deathnote and opened it to a random page. "What's with the names? Whoa, there's tons of them." He carried on looking through the book. "Hey, isn't that that guy on the news. He was killed by Kira. Mass murderer though so it was coming to him really, not that I agree with Kira." Enlightenment crossed Shigeru's face, a rare occurrence. He traced his finger down the lists stopping at some of the names he recognised.

Rin was quick to realise what his conclusion would be.

"This is a list of criminals, all killed by Kira. You… Rin?"

"No Shigeru, I wouldn't!"

"You're Kira"

"No, Please Shigeru, this is my brother's book"

"Your brother's Kira"

"No, sort of. Just let me explain"

"But he killed people!"

"I know, I know, please just listen to me!"

"Who killed people?"

"Rin's a murderer?"

The whole class was staring at the pair of them. Rin took the opportunity to snatch the book from Shigeru's hands. She ripped a page from her biology book and scrawled a note on it. She shoved her things in her bag and slammed the note on Shigeru's desk as she left. The bell rang just as she went out of the door.

Shigeru picked up the note and read it. He shook his head and packed his own things away ignoring the persistent questions from the rest of the class.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin: what was that you said about writing a lot more?

Me: you know well. You see I couldn't get onto my account so then I kinda gave up. Slightly. I'm on now though! Yay! So here's the next two chapters, the 7th is half completed as well I hope to update soon. Hope you enjoy.

Shigeru laughed along with his friends as he walked home. He waved one of them off as they headed in the opposite direction before returning to his conversation with the others and walking through the park. It wasn't until he drew level with the swings that he realised Rin was sitting on the swings. Even from the back she recognised her black hair that always seemed to glisten a little. Just as he reached the gate to the kids' playground the deathnote slammed into the metal bars of the fence creating a loud metallic clang. Shigeru felt the vibrations as he put his hand on the gate. When he turned his attention back from the book to Rin, she was gone. He looked out the field to see her jogging away.

"R-" she was too far away to hear him. He sighed and looked over at the black book. He hesitated slightly before going to pick it up. He took Rin's place on the swing and started looking through the book. In class he'd missed the first few pages but now he read through the rules

What kind of a sick joke was this? He read all of the five pages of rules and realised he ought to head home before his parents thought he had another detention. He stuffed the book in his bag and walked home briskly.

He forgot about the book for a while but was reminded when the conversations on the chat room he was on turned to Kira and L. Shigeru mad a couple of comments saying that he wasn't sure about Kira, he couldn't say he was righteous but he wasn't evil either. He pulled the slightly creased note out of the bag he'd dumped on his bed and put it on his desk. He typed a message and posted it.

_Kira can kill just by knowing a name and face. We know that from L's test yesterday. What would you do if you had that sort of power?_

He turned away and waited for some replies. He looked out of the window and wondered what Rin was doing. He shook his head and turned back to the screen. He received a few replies and then people started listing celebrities they thought ought to be killed and inventive ways in which that could be done. He scrolled through to find most people had replied the same. "I'm not sure", "I'd help Kira" or "I wouldn't use it, I couldn't kill people"

He thought for a moment then sent another message.

_What if you thought you had the power but you weren't sure if it were real? Would you test it?_

He watched the responses come in.

_Hell yeah I would, I'd make the whole world bow down to me!!_

_Yeah, that sort of power you'd have to know._

_What're you on about?_

_I'd use it to get tons of chocolate and cookies!!_

_You're a bit behind there_

_How would you do that?_

_Threaten people to give it to me_

_OO hands RandomGrl05 plate of cookies and backs away_

_Yay cookies!!_

_Told you it would work _

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to post these on an anime chat box, these people rarely made sense. He tried once more anyway.

_Say you had the power, you're going to use it, you can't help but do it. It's human curiosity. Who would you kill, how would you test it?_

Once more the replies flooded in.

_With Kira on the loose you could kill a criminal and the blame would be put on Kira._

_What if Kira noticed?_

_Yeah he might kill you then_

_Shigeru, you're thinking into this too much_

_How would you know you killed them and Kira didn't give them a heart attack as well?_

_It's not like you, thought you were a bystander on the subject._

He quickly told them it was a school project before leaving the chat. He turned of the computer and opened up the deathnote that lay on his desk. He wondered who he could write. Writing a criminal had its risks; Kira would know and might come after him. Who else was there though? Kill someone who was dying? How could you tell the difference then?

He gave in and turned on the TV. This was all too much, how could he think about killing someone? It was wrong, he just couldn't do it. He settled down and forgot about the book as he became absorbed in his favourite programmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually Rin reached her house

Eventually Rin reached her house. She couldn't walk around forever; her mother would think she had another lost child. It was an hour after she had left school. There were police outside the house and inside she expected. The sudden death of a small child would be investigated as suspicious until they found that he had died of a heart attack. Until then they would be collecting evidence.

Rin's mother ran full pelt at her now only child. Rin welcomed her as she sobbed violently and held on tight.

"Rin, he…"

Rin nodded to stop her having to explain. A couple of police officers where heading over to the pair of them but Rin held on to her mother as long as she could before she was dragged away to give her statement.

Knowing that evidence would be found against her she explained that her brother had come into her room at night. She used the bathroom before going to ask her brother what it was that he had wanted. When he didn't wake up she was shocked and found herself unable to leave. She left the house in the morning desperate not to face her mother and break the news to her.

The police officer seemed very nice and genuinely nice rather than trying hard so that Rin would talk. She wondered if they had purposely sent a female officer to talk to her. The woman was quite young with her dark, sleek hair tightly pulled back and a faint, warm smile on her face. They must have thought the two of them may have been able to relate to each other or something. Rin didn't need someone to relate to though; she gave her statement then sat on the garden wall and rested her head on her mums shoulder. Her mum put an arm around her and rested her head against Rin's.

Over the next few hours Rin picked up that a neighbour had heard her mother scream and entered the house. The ambulance had been called and then the police. The body had been taken away earlier in the morning. Things from Soren's room were being taken away she wondered whether they would need to take anything from her room now that she'd told them he'd been in there. Good luck to anyone who had to process her books, she thought.

The time faded by as the police cleared and the sun set. One minute seemed the same as then next and before she knew it she was inside the house of her neighbour being set up with a bed in the spare room. She settled down silently. She hadn't spoken a word since talking to the officer and didn't plan on any time soon. She'd been offered food and drink but refused requesting only for rest. She hadn't realised how exhausted she was until she found her eyes closing. She was deep asleep in seconds.

When Rin awoke the air smelt delicious. Taking a look around the room she wondered if she'd been swallowed by a marshmallow. The walls were plain, a bland cream colour with a framed piece of modern art hung on the wall as an attempt to bring colour to the room. The sheets were crisp and slightly stiff, they matched the walls in colour. She pulled them off and got up to find she was famished.

A cooked breakfast was waiting in the kitchen once she got up. After her third glass of juice, she noticed that she had slept in her clothes. Thanking the family that taken her in and asked after her mother. They told her that she had returned home now that the police allowed them back in. She insisted on washing her dishes before thanking them once more and returning home.

Her mother was sitting on the sofa staring at the blank television. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face sodden with tears. Rin only paused for a moment before heading upstairs. She showered and changed ready for school. She picked up her bag and reached to the computer desk for the deathnote. Her fist thumped the desk and thudded downstairs.

"You're going to school?" Rin had reached for the door when her mum asked. She was wiping away tears.

"Can't stay here. Won't do much." Rin mumbled in reply.

"Right of course, no point in moping." She nodded. "Have a good day then" she said it out of habit mostly.

Rin walked slowly to school in complete silence. Even the birds seemed to have disappeared. She sighed as she reached the school gates, then pressed on through them. She signed in at reception and headed to her first class, English. The same silence followed her through the halls. It now seemed personified in the bright white halls, she came to wonder if she had turned deaf.

She pushed open the door of her class to be greeted by more silence. This silence had a ring to it though; a sudden absence of sound filled her ears. She could tell everyone had stopped talking to look up at the intruder on their lesson. She apologised to the teacher for being late before taking her seat. The guys she sat next to sighed as he shifted a few books off her side of the desk. Ignoring him chatting in his obnoxious voice to all of his mates, Rin got on with her work and finished early. She handed in her book to the teacher and was allowed to leave early. When she left the room she could hear the chatter get louder.

After moping around the corridors for a while she settled on a bench outside. She stared through the window of the school waiting fro the lesson to end. She wanted to keep busy right now. A few students and staff walked past the window but not many. She recognised one as Light Yagami. He was in her year. Quite a secretive guy, not many friends if any, he kept himself to himself it seemed. He was the only person to notice her sitting there as he walked past.

His brisk walk slowed a little and he gave her the strangest look before carrying on past. It had seemed he was considering some thing but he couldn't quite believe it himself. It had only been for a moment, maybe she over interpreting the look. After all she was getting a lot of weird looks now her brother had died.

She lifted herself off the bench when the bell sounded for the next lesson. She stopped a second before she realised that her next lesson would be biology. She shook her head and headed for the science building.


End file.
